The Brake Up - Finchel story
thumb|336px Das wird eine Finchel story wie ich mir the brake up gewünscht hätte . Die idee kam mir spontan und ich wollt sie einfach mal aufschreiben . The Brake Up ? Finn's sicht "Wie konntest du mir das antuhen ?" ich drehte mich um und Rachel stand dort "Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen , dich 4 Monate nicht melden und nichtmal auf meine Sms antworten , ich hatte solche angst um dich Finn und dan haust du mitten in der Nacht ab ? Ich war überall und hab dich gesucht und dan bist du hier !" sie sah sich in unserer alten Aula um "Ja Mr. Shue hat gesagt , das wir eine große Familie sind und jederzeit wieder hier her zurrück kommen können !" Rachels Augen wurden rot "Erinnerst du dich ? Hier hast du mich das erste mal gesagt das du mich liebst , Finn du warst der erste der mir das gefühl gegebn hat was besonderes zu sein , sexy zu sein und du hast mir gezeigt das ich nicht das wichtigste auf dieser Welt bin . Du warst meine erste ware Liebe Finn und ich wünschte du wärst auch meine letzte aber ich muss das hintermir lassen ..." "Es hat was mit diesem Brody Typen zu tun hab ich recht ?" "Finn du hast dich nicht gemeldet ganze vier monate hast du dich nicht gemeldet , also halt mir jetzt keine vorträge ... es ist besser wir beenden das !" sie küsste mich ein letztes mal und verschwand dann . Rachel's sicht * ein paar Monate Später * Ich sas in der wohnung von mir und Kurt und wartete darauf das Kurt wieder kamm . Mir war schön öfters schlecht geworden und Kurt hatte mir vorgeschlagen mal zum Artzt zu gehen "Hey Rach ich bin wieder ... da , was ist los ?" Kurt lies seine jacke und seine Tasche fallen und hockte sich neben mich "Ich bin schwanger !" platzte es aus mir raus "Von Brody ?" Kurt sah mich besorgt an "Nein , wir hatten keinen Sex , es kann nur von Finn sein ..." Kurt stand auf und schaute mich entsetzt an " Ihr habt aber nicht mit einander geschlafen als Blaine und ich hier waren oder ?" ich musste lachen , das war wohl seine größte angst " Nein , als wir in der Bar waren überkam es uns und jetzt bin ich schwanger , von Finn !" ich legte meine Hand auf meinen Bauch und Kurt strahlte mich an " Du bist immer noch nicht über den klotzkopf hinweg oder ?" ich musste lachen aber dan überkam mich die Traurigkeit " Kurt er war meiner erste wahre liebe und ja ich liebe ihn immer noch !" Sie sieht ihm so ähnlich Rachel's sicht Ich hihlt meine kleine Babra in meinen armen "Sie hat deine Augen !" Kurt strahlte mich an "Aber seine Nase !" ich musste schwer schlucken ich hatte nichts weiter von Finn gehört "Da hast du recht Rachel , sie hat meine Nase !" Kurt drehte sich um und ich sah Finn in der Tür stehen "Finn !" er kam auf mich zu und bewunderte unsere Tochter "Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als Kurt mir erzählt hat das du von mir schwanger bist .... Sie ist wunderschön genau wie du !" Finn sah mich so liebevoll an "Ich liebe dich !" "Ich dich auch !" Finn beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich . Happy End :D Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12